I Dreamt I Was Skiing
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Shinn dreams about skiing and gets Athrun and Kira into a tight situation. slight shounen ai. oneshot.


"Come on, drive faster!" Shinn whined at the passenger seat of the car Athrun was currently driving. Kira gave the raven haired boy a glare through the rear-view mirror. Shinn didn't notice this so Kira decided to speak up.

"Shinn shut up. You shouldn't be here anyway." Kira tried to say as calmly as he could.

"Yeah, you're only here because you kept bugging Kira to take you with us." Athrun agreed with Kira and secretly sent his boyfriend a glare for agreeing to let Shinn go with them. The brunette caught his glare and sent him an apologetic look.

"But I really want to go skiing." Shinn retorted.

"That's too bad cause after we arrive at MY cabin in the mountains we're going to go ice skating." Athrun smirking at the shocked look plastered on the ruby-eyed coordinator's face.

"What!?" Shinn shouted then turned to Kira "Kira talk some sense to your boyfriend! I thought we were going skiing!" The lavender-eyed coordinator just chuckled at how Shinn was acting.

"Sorry Shinn, but you ARE just a third wheel so you basically have no right to tell us what to do." Kira said earning a groan from the impulsive boy.

"Cheer up we'll go skiing tomorrow." Athrun said and Shinn just groaned more.

'But I really wanted to go skiing.' Shinn thought to himself and soon slowly fell asleep.

Athrun saw Shinn already sleeping and looked at Kira. The brunette caught his look and raised an eyebrow. The emerald eyed coordinator looked back at the sleeping figure of Shinn before taking the chance to have a private conversation with his lover.

"You know this vacation should've just been for the two of us." The midnight blue haired coordinator said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Kira just laughed at this.

"Hey, the more the merrier right?" Kira replied making Athrun give off a groan.

"Yeah, but three's a crowd." Athrun said then looked back at the road. Kira smiled at Athrun's behavior. He felt sorry for Athrun since he knew how much it meant to him to have just the two of them for this trip but he also just couldn't deny Shinn of his request. The brunette caught his lover stealing a glance of him again but he looked back at the road when Kira caught him glancing.

He smiled he knew Athrun was still a bit upset but he also knew what could make it go away. "Don't be so upset Athrun." He said before giving Athrun a kiss on the cheek.

Athrun blushed madly and looked at Kira then looked back at the road again. He sighed before giving of an almost inaudible 'fine.' Kira just smiled at him.

* * *

"Hey wake up Shinn." Kira said shaking the boy out of his slumber. Shinn stirred but didn't wake up. Kira sighed and looked at the snowy ground. A smiled graced his beautiful face as an idea formed on his mind. He scooped some snow into his hands and turned them into a ball. "Okay Shinn last chance. Wake up." He said as he positioned himself to throw the snowball on Shinn's face.

When Shinn didn't move, Kira's mischievous smile just grew wider. 'I warned you.' He thought then threw the snowball on Shinn's face.

Shinn immediately woke up and glared at Kira who was trying to suppress a laugh. The brunette decided to play with Shinn a bit.

"I think you're cute when you're angry." Kira's remark quickly made Shinn blush beet red since he had this little crush on Kira. Although Shinn didn't tell anybody, the way he acts when he's around Kira made his feelings for the older boy a little too obvious.

"S-shut up." Shinn tried to say clearly but Kira noticed him stuttering and just chuckled.

"Hey! You two! Get over here already!" Athrun shouted.

"Okay I'm coming!" Kira shouted back then turned towards Shinn "Come on let's go." He said offering a hand to help Shinn get up. The raven haired boy blushed but grabbed his hand and went with him inside the cabin.

"I hope you don't mind it just having one bedroom." Athrun said sheepishly.

"So you were planning to seduce Kira in your little mountain cabin, were you Athrun?" Shinn joked making Athrun nervous. Kira caught this and glared at his lover silently asking him if that was his reason for bringing him here.

"N-no! I didn't bring Kira here for that reason!" Athrun said while trying to hide his blush. "A-anyway even though it only has one bed three people can sleep on it."

"Great! I get to sleep in the middle!" Shinn quickly said earning a glare from Athrun.

"And let you sleep next to Kira? No way, this is my cabin and I decide who sleeps where." Athrun quickly disagreed but Shinn wasn't about to give up just yet.

"Hey Kira you agree with me sleeping in the middle right?" Kira stepped back a bit. How he hated choosing between Athrun and Shinn. Why did he have to drag him in their little argument anyway? Kira looked at Athrun then Shinn again before giving a sigh.

"Let's just take turns. Shinn gets to sleep in the middle tonight, Athrun tomorrow and me the day after that." Athrun was about to whine but Kira cut him off with a glare.

"Fine." The blue haired boy said under his breath.

"Then let's go ice skating." Kira said.

* * *

It was already late in the night and the three boys were sleeping peacefully on the king sized bed with Shinn snoring every now and then. Athrun was the first one to wake up in the middle of the night because of a very disturbing dream. Kira sensing someone getting up on the bed opened his eyes only to see Athrun with a troubled look on his face.

"Athrun, is there something wrong?" Kira asked with concern in his voice. Athrun blushed a bit before answering.

"Well…" Athrun started nervously "I dreamt that I was getting a good hand job."

Kira blushed madly "What a coincidence…" he said making Athrun look at Kira in the eyes. "I also dreamt that I was getting a good hand job." He said very softly that Athrun almost didn't hear it.

Shinn overhearing the two boy's conversation woke up and said "That's funny I dreamt I was skiing."

* * *

A/N: I wonder if anyone can understand this fic...


End file.
